kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Locations
This page will be formatted later, but this is just going to be a compilation where each treasure may be located. Also, be aware that this list is currently only for the PC version. Game Start When you start a fresh game, you automatically have one treasure in your inventory. *Blacktail the Bull Exploration: These treasures you may find by exploring certain geographical areas. Realize a few of them may initiate a special event to procure them. However, you can only gain them by actual exploration. It is possible to gain all of these in one game. Beast Valley: *Alynx Log *Bag of Friendship *Ironhoof's Chain Dragonewt Wilds *Dragontooth Spear *Footprints of the Wyrm *Silver Dragon *Speaking Cone Dwarf Valley *Voss Varainu Tapestry Grazelands: *Golden Horseshoes *Golden Wheat Sheaf *Goldeneye Horse *Horse-Spawn Bowl Prax *Eiritha's Paps *Eiritha's Switch *Hammer of Urox Snakepipe Hollow: *Beard of Lhankor Mhy *Ring Made From Vingkot's Crown *Uralda's Milk Pot Stinking Forest: *Many-Birthing Cow *Wolfbane Bush *Wyter's Staff Tarsh *Arim's Cup *Tarshite Woad *Veil of Chalana Arroy Random Exploration (It is possible to find these treasures randomly, such as exploring your tula) *Arroins Tear (IOS/Android only) *Bagpipes of Ronskei *Bullroarer *Burning Standard *Dragon Cart *Elmal's Amber *Fear Spirits *Grey Net *Head of Markanth *Humakt's Raven Banner *Seventh Wind Crystal (IOS/Android only) *Spirit Fetch *Splinter Rock (IOS/Android only) Trade These treasures may be procured by sending an trader to another clan and purchase it from them. It is possible to get all these. *Awesome Alynx (IOS/Android only) *Bronze Fleece (IOS/Android only) *Ernalda's Boots *Eurmal's Balls *Eurmal's Shield *First Arrow *Flesh Man *Greysage Mask *Hate Torch *Heort's Stone *Iron Plow *Kero Fin Kite *Metal Mule (IOS/Android only) *Orlanth's Rattle *Quivin's Torc *Scarf of Seven Runes *Shifting Statue *Silver Tongue *Spirit Fetch *Strong Man's Toothpick *Tornado Rope *Urgrain's Coin (IOS/Android only) *Vingkot's Ale (IOS/Android only) *Vargast's Ring *Vinga's Comb *Voriof's Flute Heroquests These are treasures one may be able to procure through by undergoing heroquests. Note a couple of them do result in a failing a heroquest, though. Ernalda Feeds the Tribe *Jar of God's Earth Humakt the Champion *Humakt's Helm *Humakt's Shield *Humakt's Sword *Humakt's Warning Rune *Silver Sheep Issaries the Conciliator *Board of Nails *Tiger's Eye Necklace Orlanth and Aroka *Bag of Winds *Darkwind *Klanth of Orlanth *Splendorbread *Widebrew Uralda's Blessing *Clay Cow Gustbran's Forge (You can only come here by failing a heroquest, but remaining in the lands of the gods). *Gustbran's Wheel Events These treasures may only be gained through various events. It is quite random on whether the event will come up, or not. Also, you won't be able to gain all the treasures, if for no other reason than some events require to pick one item or another. Adventurers *Eye Mirror *Godbone *Red Leather Mask *Shimmering Cloak Battle Unit Trained *Earthshaker Battle Unit Black Horse Troop/Sir Ethelrist's Hospitality *Bit of Kargzant *Silver Lips of Anriar Black Spear I: Argument *Black Spear Derik VIII: Final Farewell *Hunting Horn Dragonewt Body Armor *Dragonewt Armor Duck: Tribe Membership *Tube of Truth-Seeking Duelist from Holy Country *Bit That Bound Vivamort *Helm of Karse *Sacred Mark of Vingkot Dwarf Containers for Sale *Dwarf Containers Dwarf Emissary: Trade Mission *Necklace of Axes Dwarf: Renegade Traders *Magnet of Mostal Gift from Tricksters *Motion Rune Banner Goods for Sale *Esra's Basket *Farwalk Sandals *Torc of Honor *Winking Sapphire Horse Skull For Sale *Horse Skull Iron Spike I: Safe-Keeping *Iron Spike Iron Spike II: Troll Warning *Lead Eyes Kallyr V: Destiny's Price *Band of One Hundred Lhankor Mhy God-Talker *Bowl of Plenty (IOS/Android only) Maran Gor Priestess *Sacred Clod Mist Paper Trader *Mist Paper Moldy Book for Sale *Moldy Book Mordrim the Stout: Blacktail Theft *Glass Coin *Thanestriker Mordrim the Stout: Generosity Repaid *Son of Blacktail *Thanestriker Peace Agreement - Tribal Delegation *Heort's Balm Plow Team Trained *Earthshaker Plow Team Ralian Charioteers *Kero Fin Ice *Ralian Jewelry Sora Goodseller *Ernalda's Oven *Whirlwind Jar Sorcerers On The Hunt *Sorcerous Implements Trade Fair *Amulet of Consolation *Perpetual Flour *Poem Which Must Be Eaten Walktapus Hunt *Bell of Uralda *Garland of Reeds *Hunting Alynx *Three Bean Broth White Calf Birth *White Calf Young God-Talker of Ernalda *Captured Spirit Unverified These are treasures which haven't been confirmed as procurable. *Staff of Fortune Category:Treasures Category:Lands